


Worth It

by plutosrose



Series: Triskelion University Faculty [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Steve surprises Bucky with a romantic gesture.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Triskelion University Faculty [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Worth It

At the end of the semester, Natasha had moved back to New York City. Sam had started splitting his time between his on-campus apartment and Natasha’s place. Bucky wouldn’t have been surprised if Sam was living in New York City full-time by the end of the year. All things considered, the fact that his best friend and his ex-fiancee were dating and apparently really, really liked each other was working out pretty well for him, even after that time that he and Steve had never showed up to a double date because they’d been too busy defiling every surface in his apartment. 

He digressed. 

The point to all of that was that he and Steve had gone down to New York City for a long weekend, gotten a room together in an overpriced hotel in Manhattan, and they were going to do disgusting cute couple things like go to one of Natasha’s shows, go to the Met, and drink cocktails that were four times as expensive as the ones that he’d drank back in Salt Lake.

And have a lot of sex in a nice hotel bed.

They had a lot of sex normally--so much so in fact that it was frankly shocking that four months had gone by and Steve was still pawing at him whenever they were about halfway through whatever movie they’d decided to watch on Netflix that weekend--but in the hotel, it was like they couldn’t spend two minutes alone together before Steve was pinning him against the wall and wrenching his jeans past his hips.

It was quite nice, actually.

It was early (for Bucky’s standards, definitely not Steve’s) and Bucky had just finished sucking Steve off, and the two of them were tangled in the sheets, with Steve’s arms wrapped around him. 

“We should get room service,” Bucky murmured as Steve gently ran his fingers through his hair. “I saw someone taking really obnoxious looking Belgian waffles to someone’s room yesterday morning, and I want them.” 

Steve chuckled lightly, and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s forehead. “Yeah, we can definitely get the waffles, but first I want to give you something.”

“I don’t think my asshole has recovered,” Bucky started, making Steve snort and roll his eyes.

“That was pretty bad.”

“I happen to think that it was devastatingly hilarious, Professor Rogers,” Bucky scoffed, which made Steve roll his eyes again and pull him closer, until Bucky’s head was resting on Steve’s incredibly warm, expansive, and perfectly sculpted chest.

For a moment, Bucky was pretty confident that they were about to have sex again, before the moment passed, and Steve eased Bucky out of his grip. “No, but really, I have something that I want to give you.”

Bucky watched as Steve rummaged through his duffel bag at the foot of their bed, before he produced two plane tickets and a brochure. He raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s that?”

“Well, I was thinking about how you were talking about how you’d always wanted to go see the Curie Museum, and I’ve always wanted to go and see the Louvre in person, so...I got us tickets to go to Paris over spring break.” 

Bucky could barely breathe when Steve set the tickets down and placed the brochure for the museum in front of him. He kept trying to force himself to say something--say anything at all, in fact--but every time he opened his mouth, the words wouldn’t come. 

Steve frowned. “You don’t like it, do you? Natasha did warn me that this might be too much for a gift.” 

Bucky shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the fact that his boyfriend had been talking to his ex-fiancee about getting him a romantic gift. What a strange relationship they all had to each other. “No, it’s just...” He paused and furrowed his brow. How could he put into words what he’d been feeling since Steve had first flirted with him at the faculty reception before the start of the semester? 

Steve squeezed his hand, and suddenly, the words came to him. 

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve,” Bucky pursed his lips. “I mean, you could have anyone that you wanted. Why me?” 

The expression on Steve’s face was unreadable, and for the briefest moment, Bucky wondered if he might agree with him and take the gift back, and the world would go back to making complete sense. 

But instead, Steve was smiling now, smiling so gentle and fond that Bucky felt warm and flushed all over. “Because you are an amazing person, Buck. You’re brilliant, you’re funny, and you’re incredibly gorgeous too. I don’t know how anyone could meet you and not fall in love with you, if I’m being honest.” 

Bucky scoffed, but Steve just squeezed his hand a little tighter. “That’s how I feel about you, Buck. I’m sorry that I haven’t said it more. You’re a wonderful person and you deserve to have someone telling you that every single day.” 

“I’m gorgeous?” Bucky repeated, and Steve just nodded. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not my type,” Steve said, which made Bucky snort. 

“You’re everyone’s type, including yours,” Bucky said, which now made Steve let out a very unattractive snort. 

“Okay, that made no sense.”

“I think you will find that it did,” Bucky said haughtily, which made Steve chuckle.

“I’m being serious, though, Buck. You’re an incredible person, and I want to be with you because you’re incredible,” Steve said, giving his hand a squeeze. “And, if I so happen to sell a couple of paintings and want to spend the money on an incredibly expensive Paris vacation to treat you, then that’s my business.”

The full weight of this moment wouldn’t hit Bucky until later, that Steve had apparently had someone buy his work and the first thing he thought to do was to celebrate that moment with him instead of on his own.

Bucky let out a shaky breath and leaned in to press a kiss against Steve’s lips. “I’m sorry I’m so...me.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Steve said, reaching out to run a hand along Bucky’s back. Bucky shuddered involuntarily at the contact. “I wouldn’t like you so much if you weren’t so...you.” 

Bucky smiled a little and Steve smiled back. “Thanks,” Bucky murmured. “That means a lot.” Possibly even more than Steve thought that it did, considering the number of years that Bucky had spent in Salt Lake after Natasha had broken up with him, with nothing but his experiments and oodles of self-loathing. Honestly, if someone had told him that a few years down the line he would end up with a great job and a gorgeous, amazing boyfriend, he wouldn’t have believed them.

Bucky leaned in again to kiss Steve, a kiss that started off soft and gentle, but became more lingering, until they were exchanging hot, open-mouthed kisses, and he could feel Steve’s cock getting hard against him. 

“What do you want, Buck?” Steve asked, murmuring against his ear. “Tell me what you want.” 

Bucky hummed appreciatively for a moment, reaching out to run his hands against Steve’s chest and watching his cock twitch in response. “You.”

“Well, that gives me a lot to work with, doesn’t it?” Steve smirked playfully, making a blush creep up Bucky’s neck.

Steve rolled over and pressed Bucky into the mattress, peppering his skin with kisses that ranged between feather-light and bruising in pressure, making his back arch in the pillows. “Shit,” he groaned, and Steve’s smirk grew even wider.

Steve could be a real bastard when he wanted to be, and it seemed like in that moment, he wanted to be, because he pulled back a little, running his fingers along Bucky’s chest and ignoring his cock completely.

“So gorgeous,” he murmured, “And just for me.” 

“Steve,” Bucky murmured uselessly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Steve, for the love of God.” 

Steve angled his hips up a bit, sliding his cock against Bucky’s, grinning as Bucky trembled and became a whimpering mess, because he was a complete asshole.

Bucky had proof that he was a complete asshole too, because right before he was about to come, Steve pulled off suddenly, and Bucky was unable to stop himself from muttering a torrent of curse words, which Steve, judging by the grin on his face, seemed to find unimaginably delightful.

“Thought this might be a bit better,” Steve said, before he nuzzled his face against Bucky’s hips, making him let out a very embarrassing whine, before he took his cock into his mouth.

It still surprised Bucky that Steve could have this much enthusiasm for sucking cock. At first, he had justified the experience in the men’s bathroom during the faculty reception by telling himself that he had either a) imagined it or that b) Steve was putting more effort into it because the two of them just didn’t know each other very well yet. But no, Steve actually loved sucking cock a lot, and he threw everything that he had into it, sucking him down as far as he could, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, and stroking him while he sucked him. 

“Steve,” Bucky groaned, fingers threading through Steve’s hair. “Steve, Steve, Steve...I’m...”

And then he was coming, suddenly overtaken by a feeling of electric hot pleasure. It wasn’t until he came back down to earth and groped blindly for Steve’s cock did he realize that Steve had come too.

“Did you seriously just come?” Bucky asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone. “Did you even jerk off?” 

Steve nodded seriously, before shaking his head and leaning in to peck him on the lips. “Nope, didn’t jerk off. Can’t help it, not when I have you in my mouth like that.”

Bucky snorted. “You’re a menace. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Steve smiled happily and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s nose. “I don’t know either, but I’m glad you do.”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled softly. “I’m glad I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Worth It  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810154  
> Square filled: D3, "I don't know if I'm worth all this."  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hotel Sex, Self-Esteem Issues 
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Steve surprises Bucky with a romantic gesture.
> 
> Word count: 1,687


End file.
